Sólo suposiciones
by Chibi Rukia
Summary: Lily no podía dejar de preguntarse cuál era el verdadero motivo por el que Gajeel no había querido que Levy les acompañase en su entrenamiento para el Daimatou Enbu. ¿Era porque quería mantener sus progresos en secreto y no creía que ella fuese a guardarlo en silencio? ¿O es que realmente había algo más detrás de todo aquello?


**N/A: **¡Hola, queridos lectores!

No, no os preocupéis. No me he distraído del objetivo principal, que es _El camino de las hadas_, sino que el otro día se me ocurrió este pequeño one-shot mientras estaba viendo la saga del Daimatou Enbu -de nuevo, porque es fantabulosamente genial y la adoro y quiero más de tantas parejas y dragones y SKJHDASKJD- y decidí que como era cortito, podía lidiar con ello y subirlo para daros una pequeña alegría (?).

Es un GaLe (o Gajevy, he descubierto recientemente que también se le llama) nuevamente tratado desde el punto de vista de Pantherlily. Sí, no puedo remediarlo, soy una tremenda fan de ese gato, porque en mi cabeza es tan canon el que sea el primero en darse cuenta de lo que se cuece entre esos dos e intente avivarlo que no puedo evitar hacerlos así. Además, siempre es divertido torturar a Gajeel un rato mediante pequeñas insinuaciones. Está situado en esos tres meses de entrenamiento que nuestros queridos dragon slayer y exceed **SI** que aprovecharon.

Y creo que no tengo mucho más que decir al respecto. No hay grandes spoilers porque no hay mucho que revelar, realmente, pero aún así, como siempre, aconsejo que vayáis por la temporada de los grandes juegos mínimo para leer. Espero que lo disfrutéis y que os guste, y que, si tenéis algo que comentar, abajo tenéis un precioso botoncito que os permite dejarme vuestras opiniones, que agradeceré mucho conocer.

¡Muchos besos para todos!

* * *

_**Disclaimer**_: _Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Hiro Mashima y esta es una actividad que realizo sin ánimo de lucro._

* * *

La oscuridad llenaba el cielo de la noche con sus trazas negras, haciendo que las estrellas refulgiesen con ímpetu allí desde donde él las observaba, sentado sobre aquella enorme piedra situada en el centro del claro, circundado por un bosquecillo, que habían escogido para poner a prueba sus límites y superarse, en aras de alcanzar un nivel digno por todo aquel tiempo que habían perdido congelados en el tiempo. Sin embargo, Lily no estaba pensando en nada semejante en esos momentos.

No, en su cabecita se repetía la misma pregunta una y otra, y otra vez, desde hacía un par de días. Lo que habían permanecido allí, aislados, luchando el uno contra el otro constantemente. Fue en ese instante, cuando se encontraban descansando y cenando después de una dura jornada, el que escogió para lanzar al aire la duda que le llevaba carcomiendo desde que habían salido de Magnolia.

—¿Por qué no has dejado que viniese con nosotros?

Gajeel, con las heridas precariamente vendadas aún escociéndole por lo recientes que eran, dejó de estar centrado únicamente en su comida —metal y algo de carne, porque ey, de vez en cuando le apetecía algo medianamente normal— para centrarse en los ojillos oscuros de su compañero exceed, quien le observaba con atención mientras devoraba parte de la fruta que había recogido de los árboles que les rodeaban.

—¿Eh? —tragó un tornillo sonoramente, haciendo que Lily emitiese un leve suspiro. Su amigo humano nunca tendría modales.

—Sabes perfectamente de qué estoy hablando, estúpido dragón tozudo —ignoró completamente los gruñidos que se ganó tras ese comentario y procedió a continuar—. Hablo de Levy. La chica parecía interesada en acompañarnos para entrenar para el Daimatou Enbu. ¿Por qué le dijiste que no?

El dragonslayer giró el rostro hacia el frente, guardando silencio durante los minutos que le siguieron, momentos en los que Pantherlily decidió utilizar para reflexionar brevemente sobre lo que podía estar pasando por su mente. ¿Era porque quería mantener sus progresos en secreto y no creía que ella fuese a guardarlo en silencio? Gajeel era solitario y de naturaleza desconfiada, desde luego, pero una parte de sí creía que, de haber sido así su ofrecimiento para ayudarla a ser más fuerte durante el examen de clase S no habría tenido ningún sentido. ¿Por qué apoyar a alguien de quien no era capaz de fiarse?

«Aunque bueno, llegó un momento en que parecía que lo que pretendía era meterse de lleno en todas esas peleas y enfrentamientos...»

Pero no, eso no cuadraba del todo con él. También estaba por la que él más apostaba. Y era que Gajeel no quería _distracciones_. Y no sólo porque la chica era pequeña, considerablemente más débil que él y podía salir herida de lo violento de sus entrenamientos, haciendo, pues, que fuese un foco de atención constante.

No. Lily creía que era por algo más que no se atrevía a mencionar del todo por miedo a que ese _estúpido dragón tozudo_ fuese a encerrarse todavía más en la negación en la que se encontraba. Y es que para él resultaba evidente que Levy suponía para Gajeel más una debilidad que otra cosa. Y el tenerla allí, rondándoles, inundándolo todo con su voz y con su aroma, no iba a ayudar a que estuviese centrado.

Pero claro, aquello sólo era una suposición. Aunque igualmente le hizo sonreír.

—Estará mejor con la conejita y Salamander que con nosotros —fue lo único que salió de los labios del dragonslayer de hierro, que continuaba manteniendo la vista en el frente mientras seguía engullendo, aunque de una forma menos ruidosa.

—¿Y por qué crees eso? No es como si Natsu Dragneel fuese el epítome de la delicadeza. Sin embargo, sí puedo entender que se sintiese más cómoda con Lucy, Juvia, Erza y Wendy. Y sus antiguos compañeros de equipo, Jet y Droy.

—Con esos dos no iba a conseguir mucho —espetó tras chasquear la lengua—. Al menos con el resto podrá mejorar algo. Incluso la rubia es fuerte. Si no, Salamander no la mantendría a su lado todo el tiempo.

—¿Crees que Natsu está con Lucy en el mismo equipo porque la chica es fuerte? —la voz de Lily sonó ciertamente burlona, pero Gajeel decidió ignorar ese hecho.

—No. Creo que ella es fuerte porque Salamander está a su lado todo el tiempo —dejó el resto de su cena al lado—. Y al revés.

El exceed alzó una ceja, sorprendido ante la idea que su compañero tenía al respecto de esos dos. ¿Estaba insinuando algo más allá de lo evidente o simplemente resaltaba que los miembros del gremio eran extraordinariamente fuertes por la confianza que tenían unos en los otros?

—Entonces, ¿por qué no has querido que Levy nos acompañe? ¿Ella no te hace fuerte? ¿Y acaso no sería ella también fuerte estando contigo?

Tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa al ver que las mejillas de Gajeel se ruborizaban levemente, adoptando una expresión que bailaba entre la indignación, la confusión y la vergüenza. Incluso dejó de lado un trozo de suculento kiwi para estar completamente concentrado en lo que tenía que decirle al respecto de su pregunta.

—No… no es lo mismo.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque mi relación con la enana no es la misma que la de Salamander con la conejita.

—¿Qué insinúas?

—¿Qué coño te pasa que estás tan preguntón hoy? ¿Tengo que cerrarte la boca a puñetazos o qué? —aparentaba estar molestándose por segundos, cosa que sólo hizo que la sonrisa de Lily aumentase.

—Sólo tengo curiosidad, Gajeel, por saber si tengo razón.

—¿Razón en qué?

—En que no has traído a Levy contigo porque supone una distracción muy grande para ti —volvió con su comida, ignorando completamente todo lo que tenía que ver con el dragonslayer—. Lo que supondría que o tienes un autocontrol muy precario o que realmente te influye demasiado y no te sientes capaz de progresar con ella dando vueltas por aquí. _Como si te gustase_, o algo así —añadió malévolamente.

—¡Estás como un cencerro! —gritó, poniéndose de pie como un resorte y señalándole exageradamente con el dedo, aún con la cara brillante por el rojo que ostentaba—. ¡No insinúes cosas extrañas sobre mí y ese camarón! ¡Es una debilucha, nos retrasaría y encima la estaríamos poniendo en peligro constantemente! ¡Ese es el único motivo y no se hable más al respecto, o te aseguro que te empotraré con uno de los árboles, maldito gato-ratón!

Tomó asiento de esa forma ruda, tan propia de él, adoptando una posición que no daba lugar a discusión alguna, y Lily tuvo que reprimir la risa que le nacía de dentro. Gajeel era como un niño pequeño en algunas ocasiones: caprichoso, vergonzoso y recurriendo a la violencia como único medio para dejar de lado las cosas que le resultaban incómodas de tratar. Emitió un leve suspiro antes de continuar comiendo su delicioso kiwi, que le hizo estremecerse de gusto.

Ya en silencio de nuevo, interrumpido únicamente por el rechinar de los dientes del dragon slayer mientras masticaba el metal que componía su cena, el exceed llegó a la conclusión de que su compañero era un idiota de amplias dimensiones, cabezota y con pocas luces que no sería capaz de ver la respuesta a una cuestión evidente delante de sus narices, y eso sólo conseguiría que al final fuese la chica la que diese el paso hacia delante.

«La compadezco, pobrecilla.»

Porque para él había resultado _realmente _evidente que Levy empezaba a sentir algo por Gajeel, simplemente por la decepción que se había pintado en su rostro cuando él le había respondido con una negativa a su petición. ¡El muy alelado ni se había dado cuenta de ese detalle! Y conociéndole, si él comenzaba a experimentar lo mismo, probablemente ni siquiera se le pasaría por la cabeza la idea de ser correspondido. También podía haber sido uno de los motivos por los que no había accedido a que les acompañase; porque quería apartarse un poco de la chica y de los sentimientos que le provocaba. O simplemente de verdad era tan cabeza plana como parecía y la había dejado fuera porque había una gran brecha entre los niveles de magia de ambos.

«Porque es una debilucha y un cuerno.» Espetó en su fuero interno al observar de reojo la expresión meditabunda que había adoptado tras su breve conversación. «¡Aquí hay algo más y el muy imbécil no es capaz de verlo!»

Pero claro, aquello eran sólo suposiciones.


End file.
